In such a known braking device the axle-side carrier is flanged over a large area via, as a rule, six fastening bolts onto an axial end face of the brake-side carrier in order to be able to absorb the forces occurring during driving and braking operation. The securing complexity is therefore relatively high. Disk brakes with a so-called tangential threaded connection are also known, in which the fastening bolts are located tangentially with respect to the circumference of brake and disk. The threaded connection points are hereby said to be better reachable, simpler mounting by utilizing standard socket wrenches and extensions as well as compressed air power screwdrivers are said to be possible and a more rapid saddle mounting to be attainable by reducing the fastening bolts to only four. Since the fastening bolts are here disposed tangentially with respect to the circumference of brake and brake disk, this type of fastening has fundamental disadvantages, in particular regarding the precise alignment of the brake caliper with respect to the brake disk.
DE 200 21 587 U1 discloses a braking device with a brake caliper developed as a fixed saddle held on a wheel axle, in which at least one brake disk is disposed such that it is displaceable on a setting means wheel hub, which can be shifted via a setting means connected with the brake caliper into a braking position between brake linings and the brake caliper. The brake caliper is herein connected with the wheel axle via one or several supporting elements and is fastenable on the supporting elements of the brake caliper via bolts located transversely to the wheel axle. Supporting elements have here an offset, in which the brake caliper is held or prevented from being displaced via a form closure. The brake caliper is in particular held in the offset with projections. The offset includes at right angles to the bolts a face, to which, at an angle, extends a further face which is located in the longitudinal plane of the bolts. The offsets extend corresponding to these faces. In this case the brake caliper must also be fastened via bolts disposed transversely to the wheel axle. The braking device requires high fabrication precision of the parts fitting to one another.
DE 198 55 275 B4 discloses a partial lining disk brake in the form of a fixed saddle brake for wheels rotatable about axle spindles of vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, with brake carriers stationary with respect to the axle spindle, and a brake housing divided parallel to the brake disk plane, whose housing halves are detachably braced against one another and with respect to the brake carrier. The brake carrier includes a recess, which receives, as a counterpart, a section of the brake housing. The recess is implemented as a reception radially outwardly open at the margin and directed toward the section of the brake housing forming the counterpiece and having a form closure in the circumferential direction of the margin. Since the brake caliper is here guided in a bifurcated axle-side brake carrier, the brake fastening also entails high expenditures in terms of fabrication engineering.